Disgraced
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Elliot's in a lot of trouble.  He's done something bad but he doesn't remember it.  Is he really at fault?
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Woman

**Disgraced**

**Chapter 1: Mystery Woman**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the recognizable characters. I make no money off of this work. But if Dick Wolf needs someone to scab until the writer's strike is over.**

**A/N: I had horrible writer's block and I probably still do but this idea came to me and I wanted to see what people thought. I hope you like it.**

"Excuse me," a woman's voice caused Olivia to look up at the doors of the squad room. The woman appeared to be in her early thirties; she had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. The woman was flanked by two small boys.

Olivia rose from her desk "Can I help you?" she asked. The woman looked nervous and the children were still as statues and just as silent.

The woman cleared her throat "Yes," she said quietly "I'm looking for Elliot Stabler."

Olivia glanced around quickly. Elliot was still in interrogation with a guy who they were pretty sure had murdered and raped his own wife and her sister. Elliot was invested in getting a confession from this guy. She looked back at the woman "He's busy right now but I can help you," she extended her hand "I'm his partner, Olivia Benson."

The woman shook her hand and forced a tiny smile "Beth Hudson," she introduced "Thank you but I really need to speak with Detective Stabler."

Olivia nodded and lead Beth and the two boys to a nearby interview room "I'll tell him where you are as soon as he has a free moment," she turned to leave when one of the boys tugged on her pant leg. She knelt down in front of the boy and smiled softly at him. But the second her eyes met his, she froze. His eyes, they were unmistakable. She turned to look at his brother; the other boy was identical in every way. They both had those eyes, Elliot's eyes.

She cleared her throat which suddenly felt dry "What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Can I have some juice please?" he asked politely.

"Me too," his brother added.

"Sure," Olivia said quickly, trying to stand up. Finally she managed to get to her feet though her legs felt like rubber "I'll be right back," she informed Beth as she hurriedly left the room.

Olivia headed straight for the interrogation room. Casey, Cragen and Elliot were standing outside, staring in at the suspect and talking in low voices. She rushed up to them and interrupted without really caring "Did he confess?" she asked.

Elliot was the first to look over in her direction. He could tell at first glance that something was up "Yeah…" he told her "Is everything alright?"

She reached out and grabbed his arm "No, yes, I'm not sure," she babbled as she pulled him with her towards the interview room.

"Liv," Elliot said in utter confusion "What's wrong?" he wrenched his arm out of her grasp.

Olivia stopped and turned to him "There's a woman in there who wants to talk to you," she pointed towards the interview room "She's got two little boys with her."

"Can you handle it?" Elliot asked "I need to talk to Casey. She's actually thinking of giving this guy a deal."

"She said she needed to talk to you," Olivia told him. She took a step closer and lowered her voice "Did you ever donate sperm?"

Elliot stepped back and looked at her in astonishment "No… and what does that have to do with this woman… or anything for that matter?"

Olivia mentally slapped herself. She had to be mistaken. She had simply over reacted "Nothing," she said apologetically "Sorry," she shrugged as she watched him walk towards the interview room. She followed but kept her distance.

Elliot entered the room to find Beth sitting at the table with both boys in her lap "Hello," Elliot greeted.

Beth looked up at him "Hello yourself," she said. She smiled as he took a seat across from her "It's good to see you again."

Elliot stared at her in confusion "Have we met before?"

Beth's eyes began to water "How can you say you don't remember me?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't know who you are," Elliot said apologetically.

"It's Beth, Elliot. Beth Hudson. I know it's been six years but I thought I made more of an impression," she was nearly crying now. Her sons clung to her and began sniffling as well.

"I really am sorry Beth," Elliot told her "But I really don't remember you."

She stood up and set her boys down on the floor. She crossed the room and slapped him "How dare you!" she shouted "It was the most beautiful and meaningful nights of my life and you can't even remember me?! You jackass!"

Olivia stepped into the room, ready to come to her partner's defense and slap the cuffs on Beth. She reached for the other woman's wrists but Elliot stopped her "It's okay," he told her softly "She's just upset."

"Damn right I'm upset," Beth spat out. She gestured to her children "I came here for a reason," the two boys stood, one on each side of their mother "This is Joshua," she pointed to the boy on her left "And this," she pointed to the boy on her right "Is Timothy," she looked up at Elliot with pure anger "They're your boys. I thought you had a right to at least get the chance to know them."

Elliot and Olivia stared dumbfounded at Beth. Elliot's jaw nearly hit the floor "There… there's… no way…"

Just at that moment, Cragen knocked on the door of the interview room. He opened it and poked his head in "Elliot," he began "Kathy's in my office, she needs to speak to you. She says it's urgent."

Elliot through his head back "I'll be right there," he told Cragen. He turned back to Beth "I'm sorry Ms. Hudson but you must have me confused with someone else."

"Like hell I do," Beth growled at him "If you don't believe they're yours, take a paternity test. I'm not leaving until we come to some sort of agreement," she pushed past Elliot "Maybe your wife would like to know what kind of man you really are."

Elliot tried to go after her but Cragen had already barred her way. Beth began to kick and scream while her two boys watched fearfully. They retreated under the interview room table as their mother hurled an angry tirade about child support and philandering jackasses who wouldn't acknowledge their mistakes.

It wasn't long before Kathy came out of Cragen's office "What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh," Beth said, noticing Kathy's pregnant stomach. She turned back to Elliot "How many more bastards do you have out there?" she asked bitterly.

Olivia came up behind Elliot "You okay?" she asked.

"I don't know anymore," he murmured, putting his head in his hands as the squad room descended into chaos around him.

"Elliot," Kathy demanded "What is going on? Who is that woman?"

"I'll tell you who I am!" Beth shouted at the top of her lungs as she pounded against Cragen's chest "I'm the mother of this son-of-a-bitch's children!"

"Is this true?" Kathy asked angrily.

"No," Elliot said firmly "I didn't… I mean they can't possibly be mine."

"You heartless bastard!" Beth cried.

"Officers!" Cragen called to two uniforms standing by the door. The two men came over and took control of the unruly and violent Beth "Put her in a holding cell until we sort this out," Cragen said breathlessly.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Beth called back as they dragged her away "You son-of-a-bitch! You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Captain," Olivia said quietly, stepping forward "What are we supposed to do with the kids?" she pointed behind her at the two boys hiding under the table.

"Have Warner run a paternity test. Tell her to get the results back here by the end of the day," Cragen sputtered, still trying to catch his breath, angry that his squad room had been disrupted in such a manner. "Let's get this settled as soon as we can," he half glared at Elliot.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably when he remembered that Kathy had come to talk to him. He pulled her aside and into Cragen's office while Olivia went to try and coax the two boys out from under the table. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Disgraced**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. The plot may not make a lot of sense to some people but instead of picking it apart I offer you the same advice I give my friend Emily when she picks apart every detail of the actual show. Accept it for what it is, a work of fiction, and enjoy it. I hope you do enjoy it and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter.**

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Elliot asked as he stood infront of Kathy.

"Uh…" Kathy started, finding it hard to think after what she had just witnessed. Her mind was buzzing with far too many questions for anything that might have seemed important five minutes ago to still matter. She stood in silence for a long time before she finally recalled the reason she had come to see him "My brother and his wife are coming to stay with us until the baby's born."

"You couldn't have told me that over the phone?" Elliot asked.

"If I had," Kathy smirked humorlessly "I would have missed out on that little production out there," she sank into a chair, exhausted from having remained standing so long "Just who was that woman anyway?"

"I honestly have no idea," Elliot told her reassuringly.

"She said you were the father of her children," Kathy was to tired from the stresses of being pregnant to be angry with him.

"Twin boys," Elliot replied with a sigh "She brought them with her. I'm gonna take a paternity test and clear this all up."

"You'd better," Kathy replied dryly "And for your sake I hope that you aren't the father."

"Kathy…" Elliot began.

"I can't do it anymore," Kathy said, turning her gaze to the floor "I was willing to work things out for the sake of this baby but if I find out that you were going around behind my back like that… it's over."

"Kathy," Elliot said, almost pleadingly.

"Don't Elliot," Kathy stood up and pushed past him on her way out of the office "I'll call you later," she said without even turning to look at him.

Elliot followed after her, ready to plead his case but she was already gone. He turned and saw Olivia leading the two small boys out of the interview room. He walked over and knelt down in front of them; whether they were his or not, he had a soft spot in his heart for all children. He smiled softly "Hi," he greeted.

"It's alright," Olivia whispered to the boys "You remember Elliot from earlier don't you?"

"Hi," Joshua and Timothy replied in unison.

There was silence for a moment before Timothy stepped forward and placed his tiny hands on Elliot's face "Are you our daddy?" he asked in a small and innocent voice.

Elliot was silent but Olivia knelt down between the two boys and smiled, putting an arm around each of them "That's what we're gonna go find out," she told them.

The boys nodded and Joshua turned to Olivia "Can out Mommy come too?" he asked. This time Olivia was the one at a loss for words.

"No," Elliot said, reaching out and taking Joshua's hand "But when we get back you can go see her okay." Both boys nodded and together the group walked out of the precinct.

Olivia strapped the boys into the back seat of the sedan and stood up. She noticed Elliot staring up into the sky. He looked like he was in a trance. She went over to him and tapped him on his shoulder "Hey," she said softly.

Elliot was momentarily startled. He turned to Olivia "They ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded "Are you okay?" she asked.

"They can't be mine," he whispered "I never… at least I don't remember ever…"

Olivia placed a hand on his arm "I know," she whispered "Don't worry about it. Beth probably wants to con you out of money. A married man and a detective with a spotless record-"

"My record is far from spotless," he quipped dryly.

"Nevertheless," Olivia continued, ignoring his comment "She probably thought you'd throw a check at her just to make her go away."

"Maybe…" he said almost hopefully "But… they look almost exactly like Dickie did when he was their age. How is this possible?"

"We'll find out," she said reassuringly as she guided him back to the car.

Elliot sighed as he opened the driver's side door. Olivia slid into the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt. Elliot buckled his seatbelt and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot. If he was the father of these boys, he would gain a family only to lose the one he'd been trying to reclaim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cragen said I should have the results by when?" Melinda asked in incredulous disbelief.

"The end of the day," Olivia repeated in a slightly timid tone.

"He's insane," Melinda sighed exasperatedly. "Do you have any idea how backed up I am?"

"I know," Olivia said understandingly "But this woman assaulted at least four cops while she was trying to convince Elliot that he's the father of these kids. If she's telling the truth, you know what that'll mean. The papers will find out about this. He'll be discredited by every defense attorney who cross examines him. The sooner you prove that he isn't the father, the better."

"Alright," Melinda conceded "Where are these kids?"

"With Elliot in the waiting area," Olivia replied.

Melinda walked out and knelt down in front of the small boys "Hi," she greeted "I'm Melinda, what are your names?"

"I'm Tim," Timothy smiled, extending a tiny hand to shake Melinda's bigger one.

"I'm Josh," Joshua said, doing the same as his brother.

"Nice to meet you," Melinda said.

While the two boys got acquainted with the woman who was going to draw blood from them, Elliot stood up and slid along the wall to where Olivia was. He leaned in and tapped her on her shoulder, getting her attention "There's a hand shaped bruise on Josh's shoulder," he informed her.

She looked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly "Do you think Beth hit him?"

"I'm not sure," he said honestly "I wouldn't have seen it accept that while you were in there he started saying it was hot and he took off his shirt. He got really nervous when I saw it and he put his shirt back on. From the way Tim was acting, I think he's got a bruise or two hidden under his shirt as well."

Olivia nodded. Things had just gone from bad to worse. If Beth was abusing those kids, they had to get them some help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ACS can't take them until tomorrow," Cragen informed Olivia "What exactly did you get out of them?"

"Josh said that Mommy told them that they were going to go live with Daddy," Olivia began "Tim said that they told her they wanted to stay with her and she got mad and hurt them."

"Where are they right now?" Cragen asked.

"Up in the crib, resting," Elliot said, coming into the squad room.

"I thought I told you to take off until we hear back from Warner," Cragen barked in Elliot's direction.

"Kathy won't let me come home until I can show her evidence that the kids aren't mine," Elliot sighed, slumping into his desk chair.

Cragen shook his head but conceded. He knew that Elliot had nowhere else to go. He turned back to Olivia "I want you to go talk to Beth. She's probably calmed down by now. See if she can tell you-"

Cragen was interrupted by Olivia's cell phone ringing. She turned to answer it. Only seconds after she had, her face fell. She thanked the person on the other end and hung up. "That was Warner," she said turning back to Cragen and Elliot "She got the results back. Elliot is the father of those two boys."


	3. Chapter 3: Elliot's Confession

**Disgraced**

**Chapter 3: Elliot's Confession**

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought I'd get this update to you tonight. There is a major twist and major admission in this chapter. You will be surprised, or not but hopefully you will be surprised. Regardless, I hope you will enjoy it. Reviews are much appreciated.**

Beth had been escorted to an interrogation room by the same two officers who had removed her from the squad room earlier that day. She sat there, calm, collected, appearing as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked the question before the door had even had a chance to swing closed behind her.

Beth looked up and offered the other woman a sugary sweet smile "Excuse me?" she asked, sounding a little confused.

"You heard me," Olivia said almost bitterly, dropping into the seat across from her.

"My name is Beth Hudson," Beth said calmly "You already know that."

Olivia shook her head "If you say so," she leaned forward "How do you know Detective Stabler?"

"I met him six years ago," Beth's eyes slid closed and a dreamy look crossed her face. "There was some sort of conference in town, a lot of cops. Not many cops usually come by where I work."

"And where is that?" Olivia asked.

"Little rat hole of a bar," Beth said bitterly "Or at least that's where I was working when I met him." She leaned forward and took a closer look at Olivia "You're his partner, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered simply.

"He screwed you yet?" Beth asked as casually as if she were commenting about the weather.

Olivia was taken aback but tried hard not to show it. Still, she couldn't help the question that slipped out "What?"

Beth grinned, knowing that she had the other woman's attention "Your Olivia. Yeah, he mentioned you that night. He may not remember me but I remember him and everything he said. He had a picture of the two of you in his wallet you know."

Olivia hadn't known that. "What else did you talk about?" she asked.

"Lot's of stuff," Beth said, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest "He needed a sympathetic ear, I gave it to him."

"Uh-huh," Olivia remarked dryly.

"He was a little drunk by the end of the night," Beth continued "I decided to give him a ride back to his hotel," the dreamy look returned to her face "I helped him to the room and…" her smile widened "Well, you can guess the rest."

Olivia stood up and turned towards the door "An officer will come take you back to your cell in a moment," she told her as she exited the interrogation room.

Cragen and Huang were waiting for her "That was interesting," Cragen remarked "Not exactly what I sent you in there to find out. You didn't ask her anything about her kids."

Huang stepped forward "But Beth didn't ask about her children either," he pointed out. What Beth hadn't said spoke volumes about the kind of person she was.

Olivia wasn't listening to them. "Where's Elliot?" she asked, looking around but not having spotted him.

"Up on the roof," Cragen told her "I told him to get some air."

Olivia nodded her thanks and walked past the two men. She took the stairs slowly. She knew what she would find when she got up there. He would have told Kathy that the boys were his. She would have told him she was leaving him and he would push her away if she even mentioned anything about it.

She pushed the door open and saw him there, looking out over the city. She came up from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey," she said quietly.

He turned and smiled sadly at her "Hey," he replied.

She followed his gaze to a far off point on the horizon and stood there in silence with him for a few moments before she spoke again. She wasn't sure of what she should say. She knew what response any question she asked about Kathy would be met with. So for the moment, she just enjoyed the calm before the storm.

It was Elliot who, in the end, was the one to break the silence "Did Beth say anything?" he asked.

"She says you came into a bar where she worked, you got drunk, she took you back to your hotel, and you two had sex," Olivia stated the facts in a soft voice, unable to bring herself to look at him.

"Oh God," he whispered and she could hear tears and tension and fear in his voice "How drunk would I have to be not to remember anything about that?" he asked and turned to Olivia. He took her hand "I've been thinking hard about where I remember her from and I think I know."

She almost winced from the grip he had on her hand. He was scared. Whatever he was about to tell her, it would make him vulnerable and he needed her to be there when he crumbled. She took her other hand and wrapped it around the cold fingers that he had grabbed her with. She looked up, meeting his eyes with a soft, reassuring gaze "Yeah?" she prompted.

"Remember when I went to that forensics conference about six years ago?" he asked timidly.

Olivia nodded "Yeah, I had one hell of a time while you were gone by the way," she laughed, trying to lighten the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It didn't work.

"Sorry," Elliot mumbled. He had volunteered to go to this particular conference; he had wanted some time away from Kathy to be able to think things over. He took a deep breath "I went out for a drink on the last night," he admitted. "I wanted to go some place where the other cops wouldn't bother me so…"

"You went to a little rat hole," Olivia filled in "Somewhere where people would just leave you alone."

"Yeah," he nodded. He only wished that he would have been left alone that night "This waitress came up and sat down across from me. I guess it was Beth; she was a redhead back then," his gaze dropped to the rooftop.

Olivia gave his hand a gentle squeeze "El," she said softly "What happened next?"

"We started talking," he said quietly "But then, it all gets blurry. Liv, I couldn't have been drunk. I only had one drink before it all gets fuzzy…" he trailed off and was quiet for a long time. Finally, he spoke again "I didn't think much of it at the time but the next thing I can remember…" he fell silent again.

"What happened?" Olivia whispered, her eyes searching out his and holding their attention.

"I woke up in my hotel room," he started "I wasn't wearing any clothes," this admission was more painful for him than anything "She took all the pictures out of my wallet. I thought she had just robbed me but… the more I think about it…" he stopped talking and turned away, intent on carrying his pain by himself.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and held him, not letting him turn away "It's okay," she whispered "It's okay."


End file.
